Un dernier regard
by Raven Howl
Summary: Depuis sa naissance, Thomas n'a jamais eu la chance de voir le monde comme les autres enfants, et pour cause, ses yeux sont très fragiles et la moindre source de lumière trop importante pourrait le rendre aveugle. Quand l'obscurité se profile devant lui, une seule lumière peut le guider vers le bonheur. NEWTMAS / UA


**Titre** **:** Un dernier regard

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel O.S en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour l'histoire un peu bateau, elle trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment et j'avais envie de la faire ^-^ J'étais très inspirée par le film 'Blind Dating' avec Chris Pine. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de James Dashner et de la trilogie du Labyrinthe.

* * *

Un dernier regard

Les cris d'une femme en détresse résonnaient dans la pièce blanche et éblouissante de l'hôpital. Elle souffrait, serrait les draps sur lesquels elle reposait, grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le couloir ne l'entende et se mordant la langue pour contenir son angoisse. Son mari était à ses côtés. Il lui murmurait des mots doux, rassurants et plein de compassion alors que celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, était en train de mettre au monde leurs futurs petits protégés. Elle attendait des jumeaux. Neuf mois de grossesse partagés entre bons et mauvais moments, souffrance et bien-être, plaisir et colère, joie et anxiété. Tous ses sentiments avaient résulté à l'arrivée de ces deux petits monstres, qui causeraient certainement bien des soucis à leurs parents, pataugeant de temps en temps dans la boue, sautant dans les flaques d'eau, faisant tomber les assiettes par terre et étalant leur purée sur la table. Les deux adultes s'étaient préparés à tout ça. Ils avaient prévu le coup, préparé les chambres, peint les murs de la même façon pour éviter tout stéréotype avec le bleu et le rose, donnant à un seul des murs la couleur grisâtre du ciel en plein mois d'octobre. Ils s'étaient mis au point sur la façon de les élever en évitant tout ce qui pouvait être console et télévision avant l'âge requis. Au début, ils avaient même eu peur de trop en faire. Peut-être que les chouchouter de la sorte n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution ? Est-ce que les préserver de cette façon n'allait pas au contraire, les empêcher d'évoluer dans ce monde entièrement technologique, où les robots avaient presque remplacé l'espèce humaine ? S'ils n'affrontaient pas les dangers de l'extérieur, jamais ils ne pourraient apprendre dans quel monde ils vivent, et ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre de lui.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient fait une raison et avaient décidé de garder leur idée intacte, attendant ensuite patiemment l'arrivée de leurs chérubins, impatients et stressés, car ils n'étaient pas familier avec le domaine de la maternité. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu la chance de pouvoir porter en son sein ou dans ses bras, la vie qu'il était possible de donner.

Un dernier cri tira le père de ses pensées positives et le ramena à la réalité douloureuse, ses yeux rejoignant la main de sa femme toujours entre les siennes, fortes et rugueuses, réconfortantes et pleines de soutien. Les respirations de la jeune femme étaient saccadées, irrégulières et les infirmières se pressaient autour d'elle pour l'aider à continuer dans son avancée. Dans la panique et le stress de l'instant, les deux futurs parents entendirent un docteur s'écrier avec joie qu'il voyait la tête d'un de leurs enfants. Le bébé fut sorti sans encombre de l'utérus de sa mère et se mit à pleurer, signalant une très bonne respiration et une utilisation convenable de ses poumons. Une des quatre infirmières qui se trouvaient là, une des aînées, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts émeraude, s'occupa de la petite fille en la déposant dans un linge propre, essuyant les traces de sang qui s'écoulaient le long de son crâne à peine velu, tandis qu'une petite blonde un peu replète s'attelait à couper le cordon ombilicale. Alors que la première berçait le nouveau né, les trois autres continuaient de participer à la naissance du second enfant. Il mit moins de temps à sortir que le premier, suivant les mouvements de sa jumelle sans trop faire souffrir sa génitrice. Une fois que le garçon vit la lumière au-dessus de sa tête, il se mit à hurler à pleine voix, remuant dans les bras des médecins avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Alors que le père s'avançait pour pouvoir voir de plus près ses deux petits bouts de chou, l'une des femmes le retint et l'empêcha d'aller voir le dernier venu. Le médecin responsable de l'accouchement prit le petit dans un autre drap blanc immaculé, le fil de la vie sectionné juste un peu plus tôt, et l'emmena hors de la pièce. L'autre adulte s'insurgea, protesta, grogna, hurla et interrogea toutes les personnes présentes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi l'empêchait-on de voir son enfant, son fils ? Personne ne lui répondit. Ses questionnements restèrent sans réponses et un simple regard vers sa bien-aimée, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La plus vieille des infirmières porta le bébé restant dans la pièce à sa mère, le déposant dans ses bras affaiblis par tout le travail qu'elle venait de fournir. Malheureusement, la joie ne fut qu'à moitié ressentie, l'un de leurs jumeaux était manquant et aucun des agents médicaux ne voulaient leur expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant, ils essayèrent de se focaliser sur leur petite fille, dont les mains palpées l'air avec curiosité, réclamant une présence rassurante pour ne plus craindre l'inconnu. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure de jais se saisit de ce petit membre, caressant de son pouce le dessus de sa peau en accueillant ses petites gargouillis avec un sourire radieux. Une des jeunes femmes revint pour s'occuper de nettoyer l'enfant, alors qu'une seconde vint aider l'adulte sur le lit recouvert de sang.

Après que la jeune femme hospitalisée ait été placé dans une autre chambre, bien moins lumineuse, les rideaux bloquant l'entrée d'un faible soleil d'été fuyant les différents nuages blancs, et bien plus confortable, sans toutes ces machines autour d'elle et ce sang sur les draps, la plus vieille des infirmières s'en revint avec l'enfant propre et habillé de ses vêtements neufs, choisis et achetés par son paternel lui-même tandis que sa génitrice était restée à la maison, malade et faible. Il accueillit le petit être dans ses bras avec un large sourire, essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour son autre chérubin, qui arriverait certainement par la suite. _Leur a-t-il donné du fil à retordre pour qu'ils soient si long avec lui ?_ S'interrogea George alors que sa poupée aux cheveux noirs se mettait à agripper sa chemise bleue marine avec ses petits doigts boudinés. Ils avaient déjà réfléchi aux noms qu'ils allaient leur donner. En fait, depuis que Arianna était enceinte, les deux parents n'avaient cessé de s'imaginer des listes de noms qui n'en finissaient pas. Au début, ils n'étaient pas au courant que la jeune femme attendait des faux jumeaux, ils ne l'apprirent qu'après le sixième mois de sa grossesse. La surprise avait été telle, qu'ils avaient été obligé de réaménager la maison et d'acheter un nouveau berceau pour accueillir le second petit chenapan. Ainsi, ils s'étaient à nouveau posés la question du prénom et leur choix s'était porté sur Teresa pour la fille, et Thomas pour le garçon. Tous deux furent d'accord, pas d'accrochage, aucun débat, la décision avait été irrévocable.

Quand le nouveau-né se mit à pleurer, réclamant sa mère de sa voix faible et quelque peu aiguë, le père la lui donna sans opposer de résistance, sachant pertinemment que ce devait être l'heure de son repas. Après neuf mois enfermée dans cette poche pleine de liquide à ne se fortifier qu'à l'aide de nutriments déjà digérés, elle devait vraiment avoir faim. Tandis que Teresa tétait au sein d'Arianna, un médecin entra sans frapper dans la chambre d'hôpital, surprenant à la fois George qui était assis près du lit de sa femme, cette-dernière et l'enfant qui manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de lait. L'homme plutôt âgé qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité, était le responsable de l'accouchement de la femme hospitalisée et tenait dans ses bras, à présent propres et découverts, leur deuxième enfant, lui aussi habillé et nettoyé. Cependant, une chose intrigua les deux adultes qui se lancèrent un bref regard inquiet. Sur le visage de Thomas se trouvait un bandage fin, recouvrant ses yeux et l'empêchant de voir la lumière du jour. Sentant l'incompréhension dans le cœur des parents, ainsi que le flot de questions qui risquait de suivre, l'homme à la chevelure poivre et sel décrivit l'état de la situation en tentant de rester le plus calme possible, pour ne pas alerter les personnes présentes devant lui.

-L'accouchement s'est déroulé sans problème, Teresa est en parfaite santé et ne présente aucune anomalie génétique. Toutefois, en ce qui concerne Thomas …

-Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il avec notre fils ? S'exclama George, peut-être un peu trop fort, la main libre de sa femme agrippant la sienne pour qu'il se calme.

-Quand votre bébé est venu au monde, ses yeux sont entrés en connexion avec une lumière vive, trop vive. Ses yeux ont été fragilisé et il pourrait ne plus jamais voir. La cécité est donc une option à envisager dans sa vie. Je suis désolé.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, le jumeau dans les bras du médecin gigotant légèrement et touchant inconsciemment son bandeau, sans s'y attarder. Il désirait la chaleur du corps de sa mère, la présence de sa sœur, sa moitié, celle qui avait partagé le même ventre pendant ces neufs mois d'attente, et le réconfort de la voix de son père qui ne parvenait même plus à respirer à cet instant. L'étranger à cette famille qui aurait dû être parfaite parla à nouveau, expliquant un peu plus la situation aux deux autres adultes, espérant pouvoir les aider dans leur détresse. En tant que nouveaux parents, c'était un choc d'apprendre que l'un de leurs enfants serait peut-être incapable de voir le monde qui l'entourait.

-La cornée de votre fils s'est mal formée lors de son développement au sein de votre femme, de ce fait, elle n'a pas pu le protéger de l'assaut lumineux sur sa rétine et malgré le fait que ses paupières aient été closes, celle-ci s'est abîmée. Toutefois, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il ne nous ait pas possible de déterminer si, avec nos moyens actuels, nous pouvons réparer ce défaut oculaire mais nous pouvons affirmer que s'il ne rentre jamais en contact avec une lumière équivalente à celle du Soleil ou le flash soudain d'un appareil photo, ses yeux seront préservés assez longtemps pour trouver un moyen de les soigner.

Même si les dires du docteur donnaient un peu de courage aux parents, il n'en restait pas moins que leur fils ne pourrait jamais voir la lumière du jour comme les autres, et serait condamné à regarder le monde à travers une paire de lunettes pour garantir la survie de sa vue.

ooooo~ooooo

Depuis ce jour, Thomas n'a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir se comporter comme un enfant normal. Il était constamment obligé de porter une paire de lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir se balader à l'extérieur, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit à côté d'une fenêtre durant les cours et qu'il soit le plus proche possible du tableau, afin de ne pas trop forcer sur sa cornée. Au début, ce n'était pas vraiment gênant. Aucun enfant ne faisait la remarque sur ce problème étrange et sur l'allure spéciale que le petit pouvait avoir lorsqu'il mettait ses lunettes avant de sortir du préau. Le concerné ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela non plus, l'habitude était venue au fur et à mesure, même si durant les premières années de sa vie, il lui avait été formellement interdit de sortir ou d'ouvrir ses volets lui-même, sous peine d'être privé de beaucoup de ses jouets ou même, de dessert. La sévérité de ses parents lui parut d'abord très injuste. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi sa sœur avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'aller courir avec le chien dans le jardin ou occuper la balançoire toute l'après-midi tandis que lui, s'ennuyait à l'intérieur de la maison ou dans sa chambre, sans avoir la chance de pouvoir allumer la télévision ou même sortir dans la rue pour jouer avec ses voisins. Il en était même venu à détester ses géniteurs, leur lançant toute sorte de paroles blessantes au visage pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une vie qu'il menait et qu'il aurait préféré naître dans une autre famille. Puis, en grandissant, lorsqu'il atteignit l'adolescence, Thomas parvint enfin à comprendre les motivations des adultes qui l'avaient élevé quand il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder la lumière de sa chambre un peu trop longtemps. Il n'y eut aucun dégât à noter, mais George et Arianna perdirent très vite leur sang-froid, touchant leur enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'une statue en verre, faisant attention à ses moindres mouvements, même le plus petit de ses gémissements était pris en compte, s'occupant de lui avec la plus grande des tendresses. L'adolescent vit alors que ces adultes à l'aspect toujours si froid avec lui, cachaient une vraie humanité et un amour bien plus sincère que celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir.

Quand il comprit que ses yeux étaient malades, qu'il ne serait jamais capable de voir la lumière comme les autres et qu'il risquait de perdre la vue si jamais il s'y exposait trop longtemps, Thomas ne fit plus aucune crise de jalousie envers sa sœur, plus aucune insulte ne fut proférée à l'égard de ces personnes qui l'aimaient tant, et il se mit à obéir à tout les conseils que lui donnaient ses parents. Teresa s'était rapprochée de son jumeau, partageant bien plus de choses après avoir compris elle aussi tout ce que son frère subissait. Elle ne le côtoyait pas par pitié, mais parce qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ignoré pendant toutes ces années et d'avoir cru qu'il était le moins aimé de la famille. La relation entre eux s'améliora et toute la famille put vivre de façon unie, complète et sans accroche. En entrant au lycée, ce qui au début avait réussi à passer inaperçu, attira l'œil de plusieurs des élèves qui partageaient sa classe et certains s'étaient amusés à lui faire du mal, lui faisant des farces de très mauvais goût et essayant de lui voler ses lunettes comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, de même que pour les autres. Heureusement, avec la présence de sa jumelle, Thomas n'avait eu aucun mal à repousser les tyrans de l'école, les gardant à bonne distance de lui pendant toute sa scolarité. Malgré son handicap et le mauvais traitement qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses camarades, le jeune homme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux ambrés très fragiles, parvint à poursuivre ses études et à entrer dans une école de droits. Il voulait devenir avocat et son rêve allait bientôt devenir une réalité.

Pour fêter cet événement, sa sœur lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le centre-ville, juste pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'air et étant donné que le ciel était un peu grisonnant, le soleil ne serait probablement pas un très grand problème pour lui. Il préféra prendre ses précautions et mit ses lunettes pour prévenir toute apparition soudaine. D'après Teresa, il y avait une fête foraine près du grand supermarché qui s'étendait jusque dans le centre ville, à côté du muséum d'arts contemporain. La connaissant, le jeune homme savait qu'elle allait d'abord s'amuser toute la journée avant de s'arrêter vers ce grand monument qui regorgeait d'œuvres plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Son jumeau ne protesta pas quand elle lui exposa son plan, aimant passer du temps avec sa jumelle puisqu'il n'avait pas la chance de le faire avec de vrais amis, tous les élèves de sa classe le fuyant en constatant son handicap et sachant pertinemment qu'avec lui, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose les jours où le soleil serait le plus haut et puissant dans le ciel, trônant au-dessus de leur tête comme un roi qui régnerait ses sujets.

Quand les deux adultes arrivèrent à la fête foraine, celle-ci était déjà bondée et à travers ses verres noirs, Thomas pouvait apercevoir les petits sourires et les mines enjouées des enfants qui faisaient la queue pour les attractions, regardant leurs parents avec admiration et reconnaissance puisqu'il devait s'agir d'un jour exceptionnel pour eux. Les jumeaux Murphy continuèrent leur petit bonhomme de chemin encore un moment, se mettant dans la file pour faire la chenille, le super Twist ou encore, les petites montagnes russes qui avaient pu être installées, suivant le fil rouge de leur journée pour arriver à la fin du chemin que créait les stands.

-Teresa ! Entendirent-ils soudainement, alors que les portes du musée se rapprochaient peu à peu.

-Salut Minho, comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle avec joie quand, en tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte de la présence de son meilleur ami dans la queue de la maison hantée.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle le rejoignit, Thomas fermant la marche, la gêne se profilant sur son visage, teintant ses joues d'un joli rose alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu es avec ton frère ? Hey Thomas, comment vas-tu ? Enfin okay pour une sortie entre potes ? Continua l'asiatique, se moquant amicalement des problèmes du brun.

-Oh arrête de l'embêter Min', mon frère est toujours partant pour une sortie et tu le sais très bien !

-Je plaisantais Terry, ne m'en veux pas.

-Stop avec ce surnom. Tu sais que je le déteste !

-Mais non, miaula-t-il, tu l'aimes autant que moi.

La jeune femme, inférieure en taille de quelques centimètres par rapport au jeune homme, lui donna une violente claque dans la nuque, l'obligeant à se frotter l'endroit qu'elle avait touché avec une fausse expression blessée. Tous deux formaient un véritable couple, même s'ils n'osaient jamais se l'avouer. Thomas se sentait un peu à l'écart dans cette petite réunion et la lueur dans les yeux des autres compagnons de Minho, lui disait de dégager fissa avant qu'il ne gâche toute l'après-midi. De plus, sa sœur semblait vouloir faire une dernière petite attraction alors il lui expliqua qu'il allait se rendre au musée seul, le temps qu'elle s'amuse avec de vrais amis. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller afin de libérer sa sœur des chaînes qui l'entravaient, celle-ci l'agrippa par le poignet et le força à lui faire face.

-Tom, tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais ? Tu peux venir avec nous. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu sois là et puis, tu n'as pas la chance de t'amuser souvent, commença-t-elle avec une expression pleine de pitié.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Tess, je vais bien. Amuse-toi avec eux, c'est mieux que de rester avec moi.

-C'est comme tu veux. Mais rappelle-toi que je t'aime Tom. N'oublie jamais que tu es mon frère et que je ne t'abandonnerai sous aucun prétexte, cécité ou non.

-Merci sœurette …

Elle avait l'air faussement convaincu par sa réponse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sortaient juste tous les deux pour que Thomas puisse prendre un peu l'air et voir autre chose, que son école de petit officier de lois. Ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant, et dès que la jeune fille croisait des camarades à elle, il se sentait obligé de s'en aller ou de rester à l'arrière du groupe pour éviter de gêner les échanges amicaux. Teresa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux même si elle ne savait pas vraiment si lui en faisait de même.

-On aura une petite discussion en rentrant à la maison d'accord. Quand je sors de la maison hantée, je te rejoins au musée avec la barbe à papa, ça marche ? Dit-elle avec un large sourire blanc.

-Pas sûr que tu puisses entrer avec.

-Ne mets pas en doute mes talents pour charmer mon entourage.

-Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

Sur ces mots, les deux Murphy se séparèrent et alors qu'il entendait sa jumelle palabrer avec ses camarades de classe, cette-dernière étudiant la médecine avec Minho et travaillant chez Zart en tant que fleuriste, lui se rendit dans le bâtiment aux murs de marbre et à l'architecture magnifique pour se cultiver encore un peu plus.

Le jeune homme connaissait déjà bien les lieux. Il y était entré de nombreuses fois durant sa scolarité au collège, mais cette fois-ci une toute nouvelle exposition s'y tenait, et il avait envie de constater à quel point l'art pouvait être à la fois fou et rempli de sens. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce principale, il retira ses lunettes, l'obscurité des lieux suffisant à préserver sa cornée fragile et il débuta son ascension à travers les différents couloirs. Ses yeux vagabondaient entre les tableaux, s'arrêtant quelques minutes sur certains, observant les autres avec moins d'attention lorsqu'ils étaient trop simplistes ou seulement inintéressants à examiner. Thomas essayait de chercher le sens de chacune des peintures, des statuettes ou sculptures qui se trouvaient sur les murs ou au centre des pièces. Il y en avait tellement qu'il aurait pu y passer une journée entière à toutes les décortiquer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'art comme une personne qui étudierait cette matière à s'en arracher les doigts pour dessiner, mais il appréciait la sensation que le frottement du crayon contre le papier lui procurait. Son sens visuel étant faible, les autres s'étaient accrus avec une grande précision et sa bonne mémoire lui avait permis de faire des miracles durant ses classes, ou ses examens. De ce fait, il ressentait les choses bien mieux que les autres membres de son entourage. Il fallait bien qu'il comble ses lacunes.

Alors que son voyage à travers les couloirs s'éternisaient, que sa sœur jumelle ne revenait pas, certainement parce qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle avait continué à s'amuser avec ses amis, que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que les gens affluaient à l'intérieur du musée, et qu'il était difficile de s'arrêter devant une œuvre sans être bousculé par un couple ou une vieille dame qui s'était levée du mauvais pieds, Thomas décida de s'éloigner vers un coin un peu plus calme, là où personne ne s'était encore réfugié. À sa grande surprise, le tableau qui se trouvait là différenciait un peu des autres, gardant une part d'ancienneté tout en étant moderne. C'était une toile peinte, à peine plus large qu'un bras et longue comme deux, sans bordures esthétique comme les œuvres précédentes, faites de bois peint couleur or ou argent, seulement un cadre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment cela que le jeune adulte admirait le plus, c'était la composition de ce tableau. Au centre, trônait un ange aux cheveux des blés, sa peau pâle contrastant avec l'arrière plan plutôt sombre. Ses ailes blanches derrière son dos, qui représentaient sa pureté et sa virginité, étaient couvertes de sang, de boue et de terre, tirées de tous côtés par des ombres de la mort, cherchant à attirer cet être si délicat vers les bas-fonds du Monde des ombres. Les bras de l'ange se mettait devant son visage alors qu'il ne voulait pas voir les monstruosités que ces choses pourraient lui faire, des mains vicieuses et ingrates s'accrochant à ses poignets, tentant de dégager ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Son corps était complètement nu, et même si sa jambe pliée masquait sa partie intime, il n'en restait pas moins à la merci de ses créatures du diable, capable de tout pour faire plonger un être innocent dans la luxure et le vice.

Le cœur du brun se serra en continuant de l'admirer. Il se demandait quel couleur pouvait avoir les yeux de cet enfant si frêle et soumis aux forces du mal. Peut-être étaient-ils bleus ? La couleur de l'eau, l'infinité, la transparence de l'âme, les profondeurs du cœur ? Ou peut-être gris ? Les nuages qui masquent le mystère, la tempête ravageant les plaines, les villes et détruisant des vies humaines, nettoyant la Terre du mal qui la ronge ?

Toutes ses pensées furent interrompues par le flash d'un appareil photo pointé dans la direction du tableau, l'aveuglant au passage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, cette œuvre l'avait complètement absorbé et il avait oublié que les photos avec flash étaient autorisées dans ce musée.

-Putain de merde … bredouilla-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses yeux.

-Excusez-moi monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda la personne qui venait de lui brûler les iris.

L'étudiant en droits ne put lui répondre. La douleur était insupportable. Sa vision devenait trouble et il ne parvenait pas à faire la distinction entre une sculpture et un être humain, ces deux facettes ayant la même taille et la même morphologie. Il s'éloigna en titubant du tableau qui venait de causer sa perte et qui pourtant, l'avait émerveillé au point de le couper du monde, gardant ses paumes sur ses yeux blessés. Il sentit quelque chose le percuter et se briser sur le sol, certainement un vase au vu du bruit que cela avait causé, attirant par son biais l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait lentement des aiguilles dans le crâne, atteignant la chair tendre de son cerveau. Ses dents se mirent à grincer alors que la douleur devenait presque insupportable, ses jambes flageolantes sous son poids et ses bras tremblants sous la peur. Où était Teresa ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle ? Ah oui … Elle préférait rester avec ses amis plutôt que de s'occuper de son handicapé de frère, proche de la cécité. Quand sa souffrance devint insupportable, le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses doigts tremblotants alors que sa respiration accélérait, la peur de ne plus jamais revoir le monde qui l'entourait l'effrayant au plus haut point. Il entendit des murmures s'élever autour de lui, le faisant grogner non plus de douleur mais de colère. Personne ne semblait réagir à ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux, ne s'interrogeant pas sur les problèmes que pouvaient avoir le jeune homme en cet-instant.

-Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Une voix le tira alors de ses pensées négatives et haineuses envers l'Univers tout entier. Elle était douce, calme, réconfortante, chaleureuse et il crut noter un léger accent britannique. L'idée d'un originaire du Royaume-Uni le fit sourire intérieurement malgré sa situation actuelle. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule pour l'aider à se remettre droit, mais ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter et il s'effondra sur le dos, des hoquets secouant son corps comme s'il était en train de convulser. À travers sa conscience qui s'évanouissait peu à peu, il entendit la personne appeler de l'aide à travers la foule qui s'était réunie autour d'eux, leur ordonnant de contacter une ambulance. Thomas sentit alors deux paumes froides toucher ses tempes et un tissu tendu sous sa tête. Il comprit très vite que l'inconnu était en train de s'occuper de son cas désespéré, massant les côtés de son crâne douloureux, tentant d'apaiser les maux de cet être brisé sans vraiment savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, posant sa caboche qui allait finir par exploser sur ses genoux.

-Tout va bien aller. Ne vous en faîtes pas, l'ambulance va bientôt arriver, déclara l'étranger en passant une main sur le front du brun, retirant la sueur qui s'y était formée.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, son corps se calmant légèrement sous le toucher de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, son cœur cherchant à se synchroniser avec celui de l'être qui le surplombait, agité et quelque peu effrayé de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à cet enfant en détresse, sa peur s'évanouissant doucement, repoussée par les mots rassurants du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que vous arrivez à bouger ? Demanda alors l'inconnu.

Thomas ne fit qu'un geste de la main pour prouver que son corps était toujours apte à se mouvoir. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à son protecteur, signalant qu'il était heureux que le brun ne soit pas inconscient ou pire.

-Vous pouvez me dire votre prénom ? Je m'appelle Newt.

Les yeux de l'adulte souffrant étaient toujours clos. Il ne savait pas à quoi ce garçon pouvait bien ressembler. Il n'avait aucune idée de son âge. Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer s'ils étaient à présent seuls ou si la foule continuait de les observer avec des yeux emplis de curiosité, une chose qui écœura encore plus Thomas alors que la lumière au plafond lui brûlait légèrement les paupières. Il décolla ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler, essayait de lui dire son prénom à son tour, mais c'était comme si sa voix s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer à cause de sa crise de panique et l'obscurité naissante autour de lui continuait de lui faire peur. Toutefois, il perçut encore le ton rassurant de ce Newt et l'assimila à une sorte de lumière douce et faible, qui ne l'aveuglerait pas et ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle illuminait gentiment le passage vers le monde réel et l'encourageait à venir la rejoindre.

-Oui. Oui c'est ça. Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux mais est conscient. Je pense que le flash d'un appareil photo a dû le déstabiliser, comprit-il à travers ses propres pensées.

«-Oh non … c'est l'ambulance. Allez Thomas, ouvre les yeux pour voir qui t'as aidé. Grouille»

Dans un effort presque surhumain, le brun décolla ses paupières et aperçut les traits flous de Newt. Il avait l'air jeune, peut-être son âge ou moins, impossible de le définir à cause du traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Il parvint à discerner la couleur blonde de ses cheveux parmi les taches qui le surplombaient, en particulier le plafond sombre et il se rappela alors le tableau qu'il avait vu juste avant. Peut-être était-ce un ange descendu du ciel pour l'aider à supporter cette malédiction que lui avait lancé la vie à sa naissance.

-Non il ne m'a pas dit son prénom … Vous le connaissez ? Thomas ? D'accord. Écoute-moi Tommy, tu m'entends toujours ?

Sa main avait rejoint la sienne et il lui donna une petite pression sur les doigts pour acquiescer. Thomas crut voir sa bouche se déformer en un sourire, puis sa voix retentit de nouveau.

-On va aller tous les deux à l'hôpital et les médecins vont s'occuper de toi d'accord ? Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Comment pouvait-il avoir une voix si rassurante, si brave, qui ne défaillait pas dans ses mots et qui ne chutait pas à chaque tentative de le rassurer ? Le malade aurait voulu être comme lui, si confiant et en paix avec lui-même. En refermant les yeux, l'image de l'ange qu'il avait vu sur le tableau lui revint et il s'imagina alors que Newt lui ressemblait. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce garçon devait être un ange et sa voix n'en niait pas l'évidence.

Soudain, quand il fut placé dans le brancard et conduit à l'extérieur du musée, tout devint sombre. Quelqu'un avait placé un tissu épais sur son visage et il pouvait même sentir la main de son sauveur appuyée sur ce-dernier, pour rajouter une barrière supplémentaire et le protéger jusqu'à son arrivée au bloc opératoire. Il voulut le remercier mais encore une fois, sa faiblesse prit le dessus et il sombra dans les bas-fonds de l'inconscience durant son trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

ooooo~ooooo

Durant les jours suivants son accident, Thomas sortit de son inconscience environ trois fois, y retournant au bout de quelques minutes, n'ayant même pas le temps de pouvoir laisser quelques mots s'échapper et réconforter les personnes qui étaient venues lui rendre visite. Y avait-il quelqu'un qui était venu au moins ? Ses parents certainement. Il avait appris au fil des années qu'ils se préoccupaient de lui et s'inquiétaient pour lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa sœur ? Pourquoi se libérerait-elle pour venir le voir ? Elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il courait le risque de devenir aveugle, et ne s'était pas intéressée à lui durant leurs premières années. Newt ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il était venu le voir ? Avait-il prit de ses nouvelles ? Est-ce que l'ange était venu voir son protégé pour lui dire que tout irait bien ? Pas sûr. Ce n'était qu'un étranger après tout. Aucun lien de les liait.

Quand sa conscience se permit de rester éveiller plus d'une heure, il put entendre ce qui l'entourait et il comprit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il partageait cette dernière avec quelqu'un au vu des bruits à sa gauche. Des mastications bruyantes et des éternuements qui réveilleraient des morts. La personne n'était pas très bien élevée car elle profanait des insultes immondes envers les infirmières qui venaient s'occuper de lui, tentant de le raisonner et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses médicaments. Thomas sut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, le timbre de sa voix lui ayant déjà donné une piste.

Plus tard dans la journée, après quatre jours de fragilité extrême et une impossibilité de savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui -d'après ce que lui avait dit une des femmes qui s'occupaient de lui- le brun entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et les grognements de son partenaire de _cellule_ s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère déjà peu agréable de la pièce. Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement dans son lit pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, même si cela ne l'avancerait à rien étant donné son état actuel et le bandage épais qui lui couvrait les yeux. Un grincement lui indiqua que la personne venait de traîner une chaise sur le carreau de la pièce et le bruit suivant, qu'elle venait de s'y asseoir.

Ce n'était donc pas un médecin mais un visiteur. La famille ? Des amis ? Quels amis ? Aucun ne viendrait pour prendre des nouvelles du pauvre petit handicapé. Surtout maintenant qu'il était à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour Tommy, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

La surprise lui coupa la langue. Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Cet accent britannique et cette douceur dans chacun de ses mots ? Cela ne pouvait être que son ange gardien. Son Newt. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-N-Newt ? Dit-il, la gorge sèche et irrité par le manque d'utilisation.

-Tu te souviens de mon prénom ? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Thomas parvint à dénicher le petit sourire qui se cachait dans son affirmation et essaya de s'illustrer l'ange du tableau en train de sourire. Toutefois, il eut du mal à définir la couleur de ses yeux et resta donc avec un tableau imparfait, incomplet, qui lui réchauffa tout de même le cœur et le rassura. Quelqu'un se faisait du soucis pour lui. S'il n'avait pas eu ce foutu bandage sur les yeux, il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. La tendresse dont faisait preuve l'autre garçon, était vraiment une chose très précieuse que le concerné voulait chérir toute sa vie.

-Merci de m'avoir … aidé au musée, murmura-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

-C'était normal. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire à ma place.

-Au milieu d'une foule d'une cinquantaine de personnes, tu es le seul à avoir eu la décence de me venir en aide.

La phrase resta en suspend et glaça l'atmosphère qui s'était réchauffée lorsque Newt était arrivé près de lui. Parmi tous ces adultes qui se devaient d'être responsables, pas un seul n'avait, ne serait-ce, que demandé s'il allait bien ou prévenu une ambulance, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que son petit ange ne le leur ordonne. Frustré et en colère contre les résidents de cette planète, ingrats et stupides, il se mit à froisser les draps de son lit et il put entendre les os de ses doigts craquer sous la puissance qu'il y mettait. Une autre main rejoignit les siennes, caressant du bout de son pouce la peau qui avait blanchi sous l'assaut de sa détresse, la calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait. À côté d'eux, l'autre patient renâcla avec dégoût. _Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ce pauvre con ?_ Pensa Thomas alors qu'il appréciait le plus possible ce contact. Les mains de Newt étaient vraiment douces, chaudes et agréables. Il ne fit aucun geste, de peur que l'autre éloignerait sa main et arrêterait ces marques d'affection. Le brun en avait tellement besoin en ce-moment. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui et qui s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas non plus abuser du temps de son nouveau compagnon. Peut-être qu'il avait autre chose à faire ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Tommy. Tout ira bien, finit-il par lui dire pour briser le silence.

-Si seulement c'était vrai …

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je suis malade depuis ma naissance. J'ai toujours été obligé de porter des lunettes de soleil, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir dehors et il m'était impossible de me faire greffer une cornée neuve au risque de perdre totalement la vue. L'incident au musée risque de me condamner à l'obscurité pour toujours …

Il passa sa main libre sur le tissu qui couvrait sa tête, sentant ses paupières closes en-dessous et n'appuyant pas plus que cela, sachant qu'il souffrirait inutilement rien qu'en caressant sa fine peau. Newt garda le silence, écoutant attentivement les peines par lesquelles le garçon était passé. Thomas l'entendit avaler une boule de stress qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens pour lui montrer à quel point il compatissait. Bien que le brun n'aimait pas être pris en pitié, le soutien de cet ange lui redonna un peu le sourire.

-Je suis un monstre, pas vrai ? L'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela Tommy ? Tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Tu es un garçon tout à fait normal qui n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir naître avec des yeux fonctionnels. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

-Mais tu …

-Tu sais, je suis un peu comme toi. J'ai également mes soucis. Ils ne sont certes, pas aussi importants et handicapant que les tiens mais si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis brisée la jambe quand j'étais petit durant un jeu d'escalade dans la colline et depuis, je ne peux plus marcher correctement. Il m'est encore possible de me déplacer, mais je ne peux plus faire de sport ou rester debout plus d'une heure, au risque d'abîmer mon os à nouveau.

La révélation que venait de lui faire ce jeune homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, lui alla droit au cœur. Rares étaient les personnes qui s'étaient confiées à Thomas depuis son entrée au collège. Même sa sœur ne lui accordait pas une totale confiance et se doutait qu'un jour, le petit sacripant qu'il avait été étant gamin, ressortirait et lui mettrait à jamais la honte. Cette marque d'amitié l'obligea à se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de verser une quelconque larme. Newt remarqua le mal être de son nouvel ami et se permit un petit rire pour détendre l'ambiance.

-Excuse-moi de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, c'est toi le patient et c'est moi qui me plaint. Je vais te laisser seul, ce sera mieux que de m'écouter palabrer sur des trucs in-

-Non ! Reste s'il te plaît.

-Hein ? Mais …

-Si tu n'as rien de prévu … tu veux bien rester ? S'il te plaît ?

Newt était debout mais avait cessé tous ses mouvements, regardant certainement en direction de Thomas avec une expression surprise ou peut-être ennuyé … Et si Thomas était en train de l'embêter ? Est-ce qu'il lui prenait du temps ? Était-il seulement venu lui dire _bonjour_ pour repartir très vite chez lui ou chez sa copine peut-être ? Il lâcha le poignet du garçon et reposa sa main sur son ventre, regardant vers sa gauche là où son partenaire de chambre ronflait à présent comme un ours en pleine hibernation. La gêne s'installa en lui alors que la réalité le percutait enfin. Il n'était rien pour ce garçon, simplement une personne qu'il avait aidé et avec qui il ne souhaitait aucun lien de quelque sorte qu'il soit. Cependant, Thomas continuait d'espérer pouvoir enfin se faire un ami et avoir la chance de vivre comme les autres personnes autour de lui, enveloppé d'un voile d'amour et de réconfort. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vif plus que voyant à cette pensée. Il ne connaissait pas Newt et déjà, il pensait à lui de cette manière. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments non plus.

-Si ça te fait plaisir Tommy.

-Tu veux bien ? S'enquit de lui demander le désigné qui retourna son attention vers la chaise, même s'il n'y voyait pas grand chose.

-Si tu arrives à supporter mes monologues incessants, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. Les congés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et en effet, l'ange continua de parler avec Thomas, lui faisant oublier tous les tracas qu'il avait subit jusqu'à maintenant, lui rappelant que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse et pleines de surprises, venant lui rendre visite presque tous les jours, l'après-midi de préférence pour ne pas tomber en même temps que ses parents ou sa sœur. Ils se racontaient toujours des histoires étranges, Newt se moquant de la façon avec laquelle un de ses camarades de classe, avec qui il partageait un appartement au bout de la ville, arrivait à se planter pour faire de pauvres pâtes et le brun riait énormément à l'entente de ces récits farfelus qui lui faisaient passer le temps.

Quand le petit ange n'était pas là, les médecins venaient faire des vérifications chez le jeune homme, vérifiant comment allaient ses yeux, cherchant toutes anomalies pouvant entraîner sa cécité et lui injectant des gouttes qui lui brûlaient la surface transparente, mais qui étaient faite pour consolider sa cornée. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à être capable de revoir correctement à nouveau. Le spécialiste qui s'occupait de lui durant son séjour à l'hôpital l'avertit que le prochain contact avec la lumière, aussi mince soit-il, détruirait toutes ses chances de pouvoir garder intact sa vision et il perdrait à jamais la vue. Ses géniteurs vinrent le voir trois fois dans la semaine, tentant de se libérer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour être sûr que leur fils ne manquait de rien dans cette chambre hostile et blanche, avec pour seule compagnie, un homme qui était toujours ronchon même quand il était levé du bon pied. Personne dans la famille Murphy ne savait pourquoi il était là, et un beau jour, il disparut et le silence s'installa complètement dans la chambre de Thomas, le rendant presque fou. Il ne pouvait pas regarder la télévision, il n'avait aucune lecture et ne connaissait pas assez bien le braille pour pouvoir l'appliquer. Il n'avait aucune occupation à part dormir.

Quand Teresa n'était pas là pour l'ennuyer avec ses histoires d'amour, car elle sortait depuis une semaine avec Minho, il pensait à Newt et à ce qu'ils allaient se raconter dans les prochains jours.

-Alors Tommy ? Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai envie de tuer le prochain médecin qui viendra vérifier mes yeux, comme ça je pourrais m'évader d'ici et pouvoir vivre à nouveau, déclara-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ahaha, je comprends. Ce doit être vraiment horrible de passer ses journées à rien faire.

-Si tu savais mais je suis content que tu sois venu aujourd'hui aussi.

-Toujours là pour toi Tommy.

Sa peau chauffa de toutes parts à l'entente de cette phrase. À chaque visite, le brun aux yeux bandés espéraient toujours en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie presque un mois auparavant et il désirait vraiment dévoiler les sentiments qui étaient nés au fond de lui, le dévorant à petit feu alors qu'il les gardait pour lui, les cachant à son destinataire mais aussi à ses parents. En effet, il ne savait pas si l'homophobie faisait parti du langage de ses géniteurs et il avait peur de leur réaction, si jamais il leur annonçait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon dont il n'avait vu que très vaguement le visage et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Au début, Thomas avait ignoré les papillons dans son estomac toutes les fois où Newt avait posé sa main sur la sienne, ou passé ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune qui avait légèrement poussée. Malheureusement, plus les jours passés et plus ces émotions devenaient beaucoup trop fortes. Il avait finalement compris que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait envers le blond aux allures d'ange. Pas de l'amitié.

Il n'eut jamais le courage de le lui avouer, espérant seulement que l'homme de sa vie n'aurait pas l'idée de venir avec son copain ou sa copine lors d'une de ses visites, auquel cas, Thomas n'y survivrait certainement pas. C'était devenu sa plus grande peur : que son Newty ait quelqu'un qui partage déjà sa vie avec lui. À sa grande surprise, ce-dernier lui avoua ouvertement ne pas en avoir lors de sa dernière visite.

-Et tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Lui demanda-t-il avec empressement, ne mâchant pas ses mots.

-Hmm … Pas que je sache. Et toi ? Enfin, tu as quelqu'un dans le viseur ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

-C'est-à-dire que …

-Tu n'as pas à me faire de confidences tu sais. Si tu n'as pas envie de me dire qui est ton grand amour, je comprends.

Malgré sa déclaration, l'adulte convalescent put percevoir la légère cassure dans sa voix. La confiance avait toujours régné entre eux et ce, depuis leur première rencontre dans le musée. Mais Thomas avait bien trop peur de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un petit ami aveugle ? C'était beaucoup trop d'ennuis et de responsabilités. Il s'était attaché à Newt mais savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais plus qu'une amitié et un amour non-réciproque et ça, il le comprit quatre jours avant d'être relâché de l'hôpital.

Les médecins étaient assez confiants pour le laisser retourner chez lui, même s'il lui était encore interdit de retirer son bandeau avant un bon mois. Il attendait la visite de son compagnon, comme chaque jour à la même heure, jouant avec ses doigts pour passer le temps et essayant de se remémorer le tableau qu'il avait vu dans le musée. Toutefois, il ne parvenait plus vraiment à redessiner les contours de l'oeuvre, le visage de l'ange se dissimulant dans le noir comme s'il ne voulait plus s'afficher devant lui, comme s'il voulait juste se cacher. Thomas se mit à paniquer en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus voir la silhouette qui représentait son âme sœur, et qu'il perdrait à jamais la possibilité de pouvoir se l'imaginer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il eut un hoquet de surprise, retiré un peu trop brusquement de ses pensées, et fut étonné de ne pas être accueilli comme d'habitude par la voix enjouée et l'accent merveilleux du garçon de ses rêves. L'inquiétude l'envahit quand il l'entendit s'asseoir sans le gratifier d'un _bonjour_ ou d'un _salut Tommy_. Il tourna la tête pour être à peu près en face de lui et il attendit encore quelques secondes, ne percevant que les grosses respirations du jeune homme et ses reniflements.

-Newt ? Appela-t-il, un peu désespéré.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait. Il pouvait le deviner à l'aura qu'il portait avec lui. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Pourquoi était-il enveloppé d'un voile de tristesse, lui qui était toujours si joyeux et pleins de phrases tordantes de rire ?

-Newt, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Supplia-t-il une seconde fois.

-P-pardon Tommy … mais je ne peux plus … je ne pourrais plus venir …

Thomas eut l'impression qu'on venait de lâcher un gros caillou dans le fond de son estomac. Il déglutit avec difficulté, grattant le dessus de sa main avec anxiété et terreur. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Son amour pleurait. Il le savait, il était peut-être plongé dans l'obscurité mais n'était pas totalement dupe. Ces sanglots et ces plaintes silencieuses ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Newt. Et ça, il le paierait très cher, qui qu'il soit et ou qu'il soit.

-Newt, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? C'est Gally c'est ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

-N-non … Gally n'y est pour rien …

-Alors qui a-t-il ? Tes parents t'ont dit quelque chose de blessant ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-il en caressant avec hésitation le bras tremblant du jeune homme triste.

-Je ne pourrais plus venir te voir Tommy … C'est terminé.

Encore une fois, une boule vint s'ajouter à celle déjà présente à l'intérieur de lui et il cessa ses mouvements sur son épaule, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Il allait l'abandonner ? Il allait le laisser tout seul durant ses quatre derniers jours à l'hôpital ? Et qu'allait-il faire après ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la chance de le revoir au moins après son relâchement ? Thomas voulait être sûr qu'il aurait encore la possibilité de voir son ange après tout ça.

-Je vais être libéré dans quatre jours, ce n'est pas si … ce n'est pas si grave, mentit-il sur la fin de sa phrase. Tu pourras venir me rendre visite chez mes parents si tu veux, ou même moi à t-

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir Tommy ! Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Newt s'était levé à en croire le crissement de la chaise et l'absence de chaleur sous la paume de sa main. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Le membre du jeune homme retourna vers le reste de son corps, accrochant sa chemise verte pâle au niveau de son cœur, serrant celle-ci comme si cela pouvait apaiser les battements affolés de sa pompe de vie. Si un seul de ses battements allait de travers, son organe vital se briserait certainement. Il n'entendait plus que cela à travers le silence de la pièce, attendant toujours la suite du récit de son compagnon, respirant fortement et pleurant presque à chaudes larmes à présent.

-J-je … je ne comprends rien Newt … Pour-

-Je m'en vais Tommy. Je pars très loin d'ici. Je ne reviendrai probablement jamais … tu ne me reverras plus.

-Q-quoi ? Mais … mais pourquoi … ?

-Je dois continuer mes études ailleurs, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je suis désolé.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, laissant Thomas dans une détresse des plus affreuses. Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à réapprendre à vivre convenablement avec un ami à ses côtés, ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et son prochain relâchement de l'hôpital, Newt lui tournait le dos maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé et partagé ? Il s'en allait ? Comme ça ? Malgré le bandeau, le brun permit à plusieurs larmes de s'échapper et à rouler le long de ses joues, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser un cri de douleur s'échapper. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts et le voilà qui s'en allait à nouveau. Ses mains rejoignirent ses cheveux et se refermèrent en poings solides, jurant que si cela continuait il s'arracherait chaque mèches qui trônaient sur son crâne. Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux tentaient de s'ouvrir pour agripper une dernière vision de celui qu'il aurait voulu considérer comme son petit ami. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas le courage de retirer ce tissu de son visage.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Newt ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ? Cracha-t-il en y mettant tout le venin possible, cherchant à blesser celui qui était en train de réduire sa vie en un tas de cendres.

-Je suis désolé Tommy, je ne l'ai pas décidé …

-Tu peux toujours décider, Newt ! T'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi !

-Je sais Tom-

-Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre la moindre excuse venant de toi ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tommy … souffla-t-il, d'autres sanglots se frayant dans sa gorge alors que la tristesse le submergeait encore plus.

-Fiche le camp ! Déguerpis je veux plus t'entendre ! Je te déteste ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Tous des menteurs et des profiteurs ! Hors de ma vue !

Sur ces mots, le jeune adulte prit ses jambes à son cou et ne prit même pas le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, le bruit de ses pas s'étouffant dans les couloirs alors que Thomas se recroquevillait sur lui-même, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant tout ce qu'il avait si longtemps retenu. Crachant son amour comme s'il s'agissait du pire des poisons qu'il ait pu ingéré, scandant les promesses de son compagnon comme si cela n'avait été que des paroles en l'air, jetant le vase avec les fleurs qu'il lui avait apporté une semaine plus tôt et qui commençaient déjà à faner à travers la pièce, ce-dernier s'éclatant en un millier de morceaux, dans un bruit aiguë de verre brisé et l'eau s'écoulant le long du carrelage, alertant les infirmières qui vinrent de suite vérifier que Thomas allait bien.

Physiquement, tout était normal mais au fond de lui, il n'était plus rien. Le vide complet. L'absence total de vie. Comme le vase, il avait été brisé avec autant de simplicité qu'une petite branche d'arbre desséchée. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il souffrait. Bien plus que si on lui avait arraché les yeux. Il avait mal et voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Il voulait Newt. Il ne souhaitait que son Newt. Il voulait retrouver son ange. Peu à peu, l'image de ce-dernier s'effaça de sa mémoire, ne devenant qu'une figure floue dans ses souvenirs, et il comprit que tout était terminé. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement existé.

ooooo~ooooo

Le jour où Thomas allait être autorisé à rentrer chez lui, était le jour où Newt partait pour prendre son avion dans la ville voisine. Il lui avait communiqué les coordonnées juste au cas ou, sachant pertinemment que son heure de sortie coller parfaitement avec son heure d'embarquement. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Personne n'avait noté l'absence du jeune homme, puisque personne ne savait qu'il venait prendre des nouvelles de son Tommy tous les après-midi. Ses parents étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver leur fils et ils n'allaient pas mentir en disant qu'ils feraient en sorte de le surveiller un peu mieux cette fois-ci. Pourtant, si tout le monde était heureux de le voir sortir, même Minho éprouva une grande joie en voyant son beau-frère sur ses deux fers et à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment effrayant, le concerné se sentait toujours aussi vide et ne voulait seulement mourir, se terrer dans un trou et s'y enterrer vif. Il avait tant besoins de cet être qu'il avait rejeté avec haine et désespoir. Il regretta tous les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver de la sorte contre lui. Son bandeau était toujours en place mais il savait que sa sœur Teresa était à sa droite, le soutenant d'une main sur l'épaule, celle là même que son amour avait touché un nombre incalculable de fois. Il voulait la repousser, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à le toucher de la sorte après tout le mal qu'il avait enduré mais il préféra ne rien dire, comptant sur elle pour réaliser un dernier souhait en tant qu'être voyant. Il la prit à part, demandant à ses parents de partir devant et de les laisser tous les trois ensembles, que tout irait bien. Après quelques signes de réticences, George et Arianna prirent leur propre véhicule et retournèrent chez eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ? Demanda sa jumelle, un peu inquiète par ce soudain retournement de situation. Elle avait décidé d'aller avec Minho au restaurant pour le midi, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un autre invité.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service Tess, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à l'aéroport de la ville voisine.

La demande parut surprendre la jeune femme qui échangea un regard avec son petit ami. L'asiatique ne fit que hausser des épaules, ne s'opposant à aucune des décisions qu'elle prenait. Thomas attendit encore quelques secondes avant qu'une réponse positive n'atteint ses oreilles, et ils grimpèrent tous à l'arrière de sa petite voiture avant de foncer à toute vitesse vers le lieu dit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la route, alors se fut assez simple de rejoindre la ville cependant, en ce qui concernait le centre-ville, c'était autre chose. Teresa préféra prendre par l'extérieur afin d'atteindre plus rapidement la destination que son frère voulait rejoindre, ce-dernier lui demandant juste une dernière chose.

-Pardonne-moi pour tout Tess. Pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital, que tout ça c'était de ta faute et que je …

-Garde tes excuses pour toi Tom. Je sais que j'ai été irresponsable le mois dernier à la fête foraine et je m'en suis beaucoup voulue. Tu avais raison, c'était de ma faute. Et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour m'avoir blâmé durant ton séjour.

-Merci sœurette, mais je veux surtout que tu me pardonnes …

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il venait d'arriver au parking et la jeune femme se gara du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tentant de ne pas écraser les personnes qui se bousculaient pour ne pas rater leur vol et effectuant un créneau plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Minho et elle n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la carcasse de fer, que Thomas se préparait déjà à traverser sans même savoir où il se dirigeait. Elle l'agrippa par le poignet avant qu'une voiture ne le renverse et le tira vers elle, lui hurlant qu'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit et qu'il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne pour avoir essayé de se suicider. Son petit ami regardait la scène avec des yeux ébahis, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que son beau-frère essayait de faire. Qui avait-il de si important pour lui dans l'aéroport ?

Ils ne purent saisir toute la démarche que lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, une foule immense bloquant le passage, remplissant totalement le hall. Le jeune homme essaya de se frayer un passage à travers les différents corps humains, appelant son âme sœur avec tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, se retrouvant deux ou trois fois par terre à cause d'une personne pas très polie qui venait de le pousser. Finalement, il réussit à rejoindre le hall d'embarquement et lorsqu'il appela une nouvelle Newt, il crut entendre quelqu'un lui répondre. Il l'avait trouvé. Il avait réussi à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne s'en aille. À tâtons, il parvint à le rejoindre sans trop de difficulté, voyant légèrement à travers son bandeau qui s'était défait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Quand il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Thomas s'arrêta et dit :

-Newt attends !

-Tommy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est toi qui m'as donné tes horaires de départ, tu t'attendais bien à ce que je vienne, non ?

-Pas après notre dispute et ce que tu m'as dit, non …

Thomas avala difficilement la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, cherchant ses mots pour que le jeune homme en face de lui, puisse lui pardonner et oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pour ne retenir qu'une chose. L'amour qu'il lui portait. Teresa et Minho étaient encore un peu derrière mais ils purent comprendre la raison de tout ce remue ménage. La jeune fille sourit en voyant à quel point son frère semblait gêné devant ce beau blond qui ressemblait presque à un ange.

Au bout du compte, il passa outre sa gêne et sa haine contre lui pour déballer son sac et faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, devant une centaine de personnes.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit Newt. À vrai dire, j'avais peur. J'ai toujours été seul, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et tu es le premier qui ait pu s'apparenter à ce que doit être un meilleur ami pour moi. Mais je voulais que tu sois plus. Bien plus. Et ton départ m'a terrifié car je n'étais pas prêt pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-Tommy … ?

-Ces quatre derniers jours m'ont permis d'y réfléchir et maintenant, je sais ce que je veux … C'est toi que je veux Newton Isaac. Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, où que tu sois, où que tu ailles, je t'aimerai toujours.

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de main très discret et d'un tissu qui tombe au sol. Thomas venait de retirer son bandage et il sentit la lumière des spots au plafond, lui brûler les paupières avant même qu'il n'ait pu les ouvrir. Il avait besoin de voir Newt une dernière fois. Il voulait savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, il voulait savoir quelle forme avait son visage, il voulait connaître sa tenue vestimentaire avant son départ et s'il était habillé assez chaudement. Tout ceci n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour le commun des mortels, mais il avait besoin de se le représenter une dernière fois avant de sombrer pour toujours dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent totalement et devant lui, se tenait avec une expression stupéfaite et inquiète, un grand blond à la chevelure en bataille, un peu sale mais parfaite à la vue, une peau pâle sans imperfections, un visage parfait aux traits fins et bien tracés, des vêtements simples comme un jean slim noir, une paire de converses grises, un t-shirt gris foncé et une veste en cuir noire. Une chaîne en or pendait autour de son cou et un piercing se trouvait au niveau de sa lèvre, lui donnant encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Thomas approcha lentement pour découvrir la teinte de ses yeux, sa vision se troublant peu à peu et il découvrit avec plaisir, que ses orbes qu'il avait chéri depuis tout ce temps, étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres qui allaient bientôt l'engloutir. Pas gris comme les nuages emplis de mystère, pas bleu comme le ciel plein de liberté, mais noir comme les Enfers qui l'absorberaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Cependant, la peur ne fut pas le sentiment qu'il ressentit en les voyant. S'il devait aller en Enfers, alors il serait heureux de plonger dans celui-ci, dans la mer sombre et effrayante des yeux de son bien-aimé.

-Je t'aime Newt, ajouta-t-il encore une fois.

-T-Tommy … tes yeux … tu …

-Qu'importe ce qui peut arriver à ma cornée ou à une quelconque partie de mon corps. Tu comptes plus que ma vue … et je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aimais, en te regardant droit dans les yeux pour que tu saches que tout ceci n'est que pure vérité.

Et sans un mot de plus, il posa ses mains sur la nuque du garçon qui était à peine plus grand que lui, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, sentant la froideur de l'anneau qui s'enfonçait dans la peau de son bien aimé, ajoutant un petit goût de fer à l'échange, avant de les posséder toute entière, soulevant des cris de joie dans la foule ou des _beurk_ de dégoût chez les autres. Mais Thomas ne s'en préoccupait plus. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait vu l'amour de sa vie de ses propres yeux. À présent, son visage resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire visuelle et tactile. Ils se détachèrent doucement, Newt essayant de se remettre les idées en place alors que de nombreuses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues roses, et le brun essayait de se focaliser sur ses traits parfaits, sa vision se rétrécissant de plus en plus.

-Tommy … Je t'aime moi aussi. Sache-le … Je t'aime, du plus profond de mon cœur. Et même ta cécité ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer à jamais.

Encore une fois, ils scellèrent un baiser, cette fois-ci bien plus chaste et consentant que le premier, chacun goûtant l'autre avec une passion dévorante, leurs dents s'entre-choquèrent avec vivacité alors qu'ils essayaient de prendre possession de la bouche de l'autre. La langue de Newt chassait celle de Thomas, s'emmêlant avec amour et désir, ne s'inquiétant pas des regards qui étaient braqués sur eux à cet-instant, celui de Teresa et Minho étant le plus agréable à recevoir, tout deux souriant alors que l'asiatique embrassait le crâne de sa petite amie avec ferveur.

Le blond passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour encore plus approfondir leur baiser, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour le faire. Son avion n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui à présent, Tommy comptait bien plus que ses études et il avait appris assez pour vivre avec les diplômes qu'il avait obtenu. Ils s'écartèrent une seconde fois et se fixèrent un moment, le blond retirant une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux du brun, dévoilant l'ambre de ces-derniers et appréciant leur teinte vive, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse complètement. Et puis, alors qu'il lançait une dernier regard vers son tendre amour, le futur aveugle vit le plus beau de tous les tableaux. Newt était en train de sourire, des larmes continuant de tomber en cascade sur sa peau rouge de timidité. Et il crut alors, qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vue à cause de sa maladie, mais à cause de la beauté de ce sourire qui n'était pas accordé au regard des mortels.

ooooo~ooooo

Trois ans plus tard …

L'après-midi se terminait enfin. La boutique fermait ses portes et Newt allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver son canapé et ses petits chenapans. Il avait emménagé dans une ville non loin de celle où vivaient encore les parents de Teresa et Thomas, la jeune fille s'étant installé à la lisière de la cette dernière pour se faciliter la tâche avec son travail et ses études. La route n'était pas très longue et il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son appartement. Il annonça son arrivée et fut accueilli par trois chatons, un tout noir du nom de Kuro, l'autre gris avec des taches blanches prénommé Nyméria et le dernier, tigré qui portait un collier où était inscrit N.T. Il les caressa tous un par un avant de retirer ses chaussures et de s'infiltrer dans la salle à manger, pour déposer sa dernière toile et prendre un bout de gâteau qui était resté dans l'assiette sur la table. Il leva son blazer pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé, passant juste devant le meuble où reposaient toutes les photos qu'il avait prise avec sa famille, ses amis et surtout, son fiancé, Thomas Murphy. Un sourire éclaira son visage, ses doigts touchant l'anneau argenté qui se trouvait autour de son annulaire, et ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait demandé sa main et que ce-dernier avait répondu oui sans plus attendre. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, après celui où le petit brun lui avait révélé son amour bien entendu.

Newt fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas le voir dans le salon, les trois petits garnements sur ses genoux et lui leur miaulant des phrases incompréhensibles. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre commune, toquant avant d'entrer et s'annonçant pour ne pas effrayer l'amour de sa vie. Thomas était assis au bord du lit, le regard dirigé vers le ciel, même si à présent, tout cela n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour lui. Quand il tourna la tête, le blond rencontra les yeux vidés de leur teinte ambré de celui qu'il aimait et la cécité qui l'accablait, le frappa à nouveau mais pas aussi fort que les premières fois. Avec le temps, ils avaient réussi à apprendre à vivre tous les deux avec, Thomas apprenant le braille très rapidement et l'autre garçon ayant adapté l'appartement aux besoins de son fiancé.

Le plus jeune avait abandonné ses études de droits pour devenir un simple traducteur de livres, se contentant de ce travail puisqu'il pouvait le faire à la maison et gagnant largement ce qu'il avait besoin pour vivre. Ainsi, leur vie suivait son cours comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit couple tout à fait normal.

-Un problème mon amour ? Demanda Thomas qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Non ce n'est rien, je pensais que tu serais dans le salon avec les chatons. Cela m'étonne que tu sois ici.

-Oh … Je voulais simplement apprécier la brise de cette fin de soirée. Comment est le ciel ?

Newt s'attendait à cette question. Il la lui posait assez souvent depuis qu'il avait complètement perdu la vue et c'était dans ses moments, que le grand blond trouvait son petit ami parfait. Il lui décrivit alors la couleur rose pâle du ciel, ainsi que la lente descente du soleil derrière leur appartement, laissant l'obscurité de la nuit prendre sa place et la lune qui commençait à briller au-dessus de leur tête.

-C'est magnifique … annonça le brun dans un soupir de bien être.

-Oui, ça l'est.

L'aîné s'assit à côté de son cadet, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre laissant sa tête tomber sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait doucement la main qui était restée sur ses genoux. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient communiqués un souhait par télépathie, ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour s'échanger un tendre baiser, Newt guidant son fiancé par le menton pour qu'il sache comment se positionner par rapport à lui, mêlant leurs odeurs et leurs lèvres, échangeant tout ce qu'il pouvait partager. Seulement par le toucher, l'ouïe ou l'odorat, la vue n'étant plus un problème pour eux.

-Je t'aime Tommy.

-Et moi je t'aime plus encore.


End file.
